


study break

by pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, Fem!Simon, Genderbending, fem!Baz, fem!SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker
Summary: Snow’s face flushes when I say it, and I graze the back of my knuckles over her cheek. She’s got no right to look as fucking delicious as she does right now, she’s just wearing a worn pair of joggers and a Watford football jersey. My Watford football jersey.She fills it out better than me, with her rounded shoulders and thicker build. She’s stretched out across her bed, between my legs, and I swear I can hear her heartbeat pick up as I trace my fingers along her jaw. She’s so beautiful, blue eyes staring up at me and her freckled skin warm and pink.We were being productive, working on our assignments. Well, I was.--AKA, The One Where Fem!Snowbaz Gets LowKey Frisky
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	study break

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, apparently the fem!snowbaz revolution really kicked into gear after some asshat ran into my tumblr asks to diss them and everyone threw out some fem!snowbaz in retaliation. 
> 
> Here's my contribution that no one asked for. 
> 
> Thank you Selkie for beta-reading!

**BAZ**

“God, you’re so sexy.”

Snow’s face flushes when I say it, and I graze the back of my knuckles over her cheek. She’s got no right to look as fucking delicious as she does right now, she’s just wearing a worn pair of joggers and a Watford football jersey. _My_ Watford football jersey.

She fills it out better than me, with her rounded shoulders and thicker build. She’s stretched out across her bed, between my legs, and I swear I can hear her heartbeat pick up as I trace my fingers along her jaw. She’s so beautiful, blue eyes staring up at me and her freckled skin warm and pink.

We _were_ being productive, working on our assignments. Well, I was. I’m pretty sure Snow was playing one of those ridiculous games on her mobile. My eyes were starting to blur from staring at so many words for so long, and when I looked up Snow was just lying here. Tantalizing as all. I lifted myself up from my desk and straddled her on her bed, and now she’s blushing and squirming beneath me, her mobile forgotten near her hip.

“I thought you were revising.” She murmurs. I lean down, pressing my nose to her neck. She smells delectable. Like warmed butter and cinnamon. Like something I’d like to eat. I feel the itch of my fangs in my gums but I try to push it away, press a chaste kiss against her skin before pulling back.

“Need a break.” I say, nuzzling along her collarbone as she shifts and holds back a giggle.

I’m teasing her. Because I know what it does to her.

I can feel her hips shifting beneath me as I run my lips and hands over her body, tracing patterns over her arms and pressing feather-light kisses across her neck and jaw.

“Baz.” Her voice is softer now, a quiet whine, and I feel her hand move up, fingers sinking into my hair and pressing my face closer to her neck. Her blood is singing in her veins.

I want nothing more than to bite her.

I open my mouth, let my teeth graze over her skin, and feel the shiver that rocks her body.

_I think she might want it, too._

I pull back, much to Snow’s displeasure. She whines, tugging the hair at the nape of my neck in an attempt to pull me back down to her.

“Impatient much?” I quip. She growls, because that’s her primary form of communication, apparently. I roll my eyes fondly as I grab the bottom of my shirt. “I’m just taking this off. Is that okay?”

Her eyes widen a little, in the most adorable way, and she drops her hands and begins nodding immediately. I hide my laugh in my shirt as I pull it off.

Snow’s hands are on me before I’ve even gotten it off, rough and warm fingers gliding over my sides as I lean to drape it on the chair by her bed. One of her hands slides into my hair again as I lean over her, finally pressing our lips together. She’s so _warm_ , and she’s humming against my mouth as I tease my tongue against the seam of her lips.

Crowley, Simon Snow is fucking beautiful. She’s moving her chin in that way that drives me crazy, especially when I remember what it’s like for her to do that while she’s…

I roll my hips, earning another growl from somewhere in Snow’s chest. It’s bloody sexy. I feel like my skin is crawling, like _I’m_ going to crawl out of it. Like I’m going to burst into flames, or explode into a million moths.

I pull back just enough to pull her shirt off, too, and take a moment to admire the newly exposed skin. She’s not bothered to wear a bra around the room the past few days, and I’ve never been happier. She gasps when I dip my head back down to kiss her chest, following a line straight down her sternum, between her breasts. When I reach the bottom I start to curve to the side, just beneath one of them, never touching it. Her fingers tighten in my hair as I circle back to do the same to the other side and she arches her back.

“God, Baz.” She moans. I smile against her skin, then keep moving down her body.

She’s absolutely gorgeous. I kiss down the center of her body, following the soft curve of her stomach until I reach the edge of her joggers.

“Can I take these off, love?” I hook my fingers in the waistband as I look up at her, it nearly takes my breath away. Her face is flushed, cheeks such a rosy pink beneath all of those freckles, and she’s watching me through dazed, half-lidded eyes. She nods and lifts her hips enough for me to pull her trousers over her arse.

I pull them down her legs slowly, pressing my lips along every new inch of skin exposed. I spend a little extra time on her thighs. Her joggers are pooled around her knees and I switch to the opposite leg to provide the same attention. She’s squirming under my touch, letting out soft sounds of pleasure as I stop at random to lick or nip or suck at a particular spot.

“ _Baz_.” She groans again, almost sounding frustrated, when I make my way closer to her hip and lick at the crease of her thigh. I hold back my smirk and move back down to continue my journey down her legs. She huffs above me and it takes an obscene amount of self control not to laugh. She gets just as riled up in bed as she does for battle sometimes. A growl climbs from her throat when I move back over her, gliding easily past every place she’d rather I touch.

“Are you just going to tease me or are you going to _do_ something?” She asks, bottom lip stuck out in a pout. I lean in and kiss it away.

Kissing Snow is distracting as hell. She’s so _good_ at it. I guess I never knew it was something you could be objectively good at, but every press of her lips feels like she’s taking a piece of me and swallowing it whole. This is how she got me, I've been claimed by her lips, bit by bit, and what’s left of my soul has nestled within her chest.

I could spend hours just kissing her.

Snow has other plans.

She wiggles beneath me until one of my legs is slotted between hers, then she’s rocking against me. I can feel the heat of her through the thin layers of fabric between us, my yoga leggings and her pants. Taking these blasted leggings off should’ve been my first move.

I try to move away, just enough to remove the offended clothes, but Snow’s arms tighten around my shoulders. She hitches one of her legs over mine, effectively holding me in place as she continues to move against me. I press down, earning a satisfying hitch in her breath.

When Snow has her mind set on an orgasm there is apparently no derailing her. I kiss at her neck instead, let her use me to rub one off. It’s not long before her chest is heaving, and I lick at the salty skin as she huffs and groans. She squeezes her eyes shut, brows furrowed in concentration.

I know she’s close when she sucks in a breath, holding it as she pushes her hips against me, moving them in small, tight circles. I pinch one of her nipples, she gasps and cries out as she comes, nails digging into my shoulders.

She sinks back into the mattress a moment later, breathing hard. I press my lips over the line of sweat heading over her brow.

“Alright, love?”

Her answer is a giggle and a big, dopey, blissed out smile. I let her pull me into another kiss just to hide my own grin.

I pull back again after a few moments, chuckling softly as Snow grabs at me, tries to keep me in bed with her.

“What’re you doin’?” She asks, pouting at me again.

“Breaks over, need to revise.” I grab my shirt and slip it back on.

“What? _That_ was your break?”

“Well,” I start, glancing at her over my shoulder. “I was going to eat you out, but _someone_ was insistent on dry humping my leg.”

She looks properly disappointed.

“Get something done, maybe we’ll finish our school work early tonight.”

And that wipes the disappointment from her face.

As if I actually had the willpower to resist her for the rest of the night.

Just to make sure that I don’t, she doesn’t bother getting dressed again. I have a feeling I’m not going to get nearly as much done as I’d like, but I can’t truly bring myself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @pipsqueakparker


End file.
